Nineteen Kisses
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: 19 Drabbles of kisses between our little guys! My tribute to the best way to show your love without making much exercise or talking!
1. Shot

**Nineteen Kisses**

_(19 Drabbles)_

Random Pairings

.:OmAiRiTa:.

So, my best best lover evah! made this fic (collection of oneshots) for her 18th birthday so as imma copycat i'm doing kinda like the same. For "Her Ninteen"!! This collection of drabbles are purely for my Juny-sensei, lots of love and years to come!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

1. Shot 

For it seemed, there wasn´t the tiniest possibility for him to be corresponded, and still he got near and kissed the green haired guy next to him. He god a sudden feeling of anxiety when he noticed there wasn´t any cooperation.

The boy by his side rapidly took distance, blinked rather confused, bit his bottom lip still shocked, and then shook his head like trying to reorganize his thoughts.

-Why did you do that? –he asked angry.

Two seconds passed and Hao took him by the neck and kissed him again.

-Well… you were distracted. I had just one shot.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	2. Misunderstood

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Here's number two. RenxHoro. Not everything is going to be yaoi, I swear! Until then, enjoy!!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

2. Misunderstood.

This is what happened next: 

-No, really, I did NOT tell you to do that!

-¿Didn´t you tell me to kiss you?

-No, I said "Piss off", you bastard!

No one in the entire house moved a finger.

The two guys were looking at each other.

Ren was terribly embarrassed.

Horohoro (the one who had kissed) was terribly confused.

-You really need to learn how to talk properly!

-WHAT?

-I heard "Kiss me"!

-What, that´s totally random¿Why did you kiss me anyway?

And there was a big crash at the kitchen, and everyone minded their own business.

-Misunderstanding… maybe?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	3. Synonym

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Chapter 3 up! There's no pairing really. BTW, all the words were created by the Random Word Generator. Google it, it´s the first result.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

3. Synonym

Everybody could say that Anna was a synonym of fear, everyone, even her husband. She could make cry the toughest man, and rip off his head with the blink of an eye.

But surely there was someone that couldn´t conceive those opinions of the golden curled lady. Someone that could have all the orange juice he wanted without having to train all day, someone that shared her home, her bed, and her income, without having to do all those house chores. All that he wanted was just a wet kiss away.

For Hanna, Anna was just a synonym of love. 

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	4. Darkness

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

More drabbles! I'm still counting words, all for her! This time it´s the turn for "Darkness" and Horohoro.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

4. Darkness

Horohoro was a little scared. There was no light in the hole inn and of course, as he was the eldest shaman in the living room, he was the chosen one to figure out what was going on. He was walking in complete darkness with no light but the one coming from the moon, that was ridiculously poor that night. He reached the switch and before he could turn on all the lights, he felt the touch of some random person in his cheeks and then the sweet kiss of… somebody. 

He switched on the lights. He was totally alone.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	5. Cheers

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

No yaoi, just a little love between friends. Ok, enough for today. Enjoy!!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

4. Cheers

He felt so terribly bad, he had just broke up with his girlfriend and it had been terrible. He was trying to hate her but couldn't, nothing in the world could be worse than feeling like a jerk the way it was happening to him. He filled his empty cup again. 

-Why, Hao…? She's… she's everything to me! There's no way I'll feel better after this!

-Not if you keep drinking like that, Ren. And eventually you'll feel better!

-Really, how?

The tanned guy hugged him and kissed him in the forehead. Ok, MAYBE he felt better, maybe.

-Cheers?

-Cheers…

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	6. Ink

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Pfff, high crack, but whatsoevah! Pinkie and Hottie, dunno why. So, read, review and go to heaven!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

6. Ink

-Damn it! –he yelled angry drooling spit and ink at the same time –Really, this pen hates me! 

-Why don´t you try…

-No, I tried.

And he had tried to get rid of the black substance in his mouth for 5 minutes then. She, unfortunately, had no way to help the poor tanned and long-haired guy that was desperately trying to clean up the mess he had done in his own mouth by biting (way too hard) the tip of a pen.

-I'm doomed and ink tastes like shit!

The pink haired girl, kissed him softly.

-Yeah, it really does.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	7. Common

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

A friend freaked out when she read this, she was like "OMG!! INCEST!!". I laughed, and she stared... Eventually she went over it.

Read, enjoy.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

1. Common 

-So, that's why we have no friends.

-Yeah, many people can´t see ghosts, and they think we are freaks just because they can´t understand!

Silence.

-¿Do you think we'll find someone that will take us as we are?

-You have a fiancée, you have someone.

-And you?

-I have you, does it counts?

-Maybe.

Then the twin brothers looked at each other and smiled. The eldest laughed harsly and maybe a little annoyed.

-What's the matter?

-It sucks, huh? Not having a girl and be your ototo's best man!

The younger went near and kissed him.

-We're not common, right?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


	8. Temperature

**Nineteen Kisses**

.:OmAiRiTa:.

It's cold in here... And I hate it. Well whoever you want this people to be, if fine with me.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

8. Temperature

The weather was… terribly hot, their skin was almost boiling and mostly because we were half naked in the middle of the yard.

-How come? Water evaporates in the blink of an eye! –he said.

-So that means, you'd rather being in winter? –she said.

-No, you've to be dressed in winter!

-No winter, coz you can´t see girls' legs, right?

-I can see yours, anyway.

-Because the Inn is warm, I don't have to be dressed that much.

-Not warm enough –he said, getting on top of her. She gave him a sexy kiss and temperature raised up again.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Thkns for reading!**


End file.
